Nicknames
by Spazzumtard
Summary: Her parents call her Isa and her friends call her Izzy. Those are the typical nicknames for the name Isabella. But someone doesn't use either of those nicknames. He calls her something totally different, and she wants to know why.


Happy New Year everyone! Whohoo! Another Ferbella fic. Just a short oneshot this time.

This idea has been bothering me for a while. When I first started reading P&F fanfiction, I noticed that Ferb called her Bella a lot—even in _many_ Phinabella fics!—while Phineas calls her Izzy. One of my hobbies is learning what people's names mean, so I have always know Bella means beautiful. Put those things together and tada! A new fic is born!

By the way, I am sorry if there are too many Harry Potter (Quidditch) references but I couldn't think of something for them to build for the life of me. For those of you who have me on author alerts, you will have noticed that I also put up a HP oneshot today along with this one. It is because of that that the homemade quidditch idea came to be.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hi Phineas!" Isabella called, walking through the gate to the back yard. "What'cha doin'?"

"Hi there Izzy. Today we're making our own Quidditch stadium, like in Harry Potter. Do you want to help?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said excitedly. She moved mechanically, having already gotten lost in 'Phineas Land'—thank goodness she was good with building parts, or she'd be found out.

Phineas had called her Izzy again. It made her giddy every time he did. He had started calling her that after hearing her parents call her Isa. He hadn't asked, just said it like he had always done so. The first time he said it, she couldn't think or move for nearly ten minutes. He actually hadn't noticed it…that he showed…but he had always called her that since.

She was a little disappointed when her other friends followed Phineas in calling her Izzy thought. She rather liked it what it was a nickname just for her from Phineas.

"Izzy? Isabella?" The sound of her full name brought her back to reality. Phineas was looking at her oddly.

"What? Sorry, lost in thought."

He grinned. "No worries. Could you bring this back over to Ferb? It seems to have gotten away from him."

She looked down at what he was holding. It was a good sized black ball that looked like it would be painful to be hit by. What that supposed to be the bludger? She reached out but was startled when it shifted in Phineas's hand. "It moved!"

Phineas smiled broadly. "Yeah, Ferb got them moving on their own. They are attracted to people, which will make them great as bludgers. He's still working on getting them flying though."

Isabella reached out, this time expecting the shift, and picked it up. "It's soft…" she murmured in surprise.

"Well yeah. We didn't want anyone to get hurt badly out there, so we modified some nerf balls to look authentic. Cool, huh?" Phineas said.

"Very," she replied before walking off towards Ferb. She rolled the 'bludger' around in her hands, looking it over. Holding it, you could definitely tell it was originally a nerf ball. It even squished. But by just looking at it, it looked like it had come straight out of the Harry Potter movies.

"Hey Ferb," Isabella said brightly. "It seemed like a ball got away from you." She held out the 'bludger' to him. He grinned a thank you and placed it in a basket on his work table. He was working on what could only be the Snitch. "That looks so cool," she said.

Ferb picked it up to let her get a better look. "May I?" she asked, gesturing if she could pick it up. He nodded. It was tiny, smaller than her childish palm. The wings fluttered a moment, as if wanting to take flight, but they weren't strong enough to lift the surprisingly heavy ball for more than a couple of inches.

She handed it back to Ferb. "I'm going to go back to work on the hoops with Phineas, but let me know if you need some help, okay?" she told him.

He grinned. "Sure thing Bella," he said as she turned to walk away. She froze for a moment before looking back at Ferb, but he was looking back at the game balls, trying to get them to fly. She shook herself and walked back to Phineas, but couldn't help asking herself…

Why did Ferb call her Bella?

It was a thought that circled around her mind for the entire game of quidditch. Everyone called her Izzy of Isabella, while her parents called her Isa. So why did Ferb call her Bella?

It was driving her crazy!

After the game, all of the boys had gone inside for a snack except for Ferb. He was putting the balls away in a box so that they wouldn't keep flying about. Isabella looked though the sliding doors at Phineas telling their mom about the game, and her praising his imagination. Instead of going inside to participate in the conversation, she decided to ask Ferb about her new apparent nickname.

"Hey Ferb?" she asked. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded, closing the lip to the box and turning to give her his full attention. Isabella shifted on her feet. How to start…? How about straight off the bat? "Why did you call me Bella?" He shrugged. "Will you just tell me?" she asked exasperated. "Please?"

Ferb shrugged again, but spoke as well. "I thought it was obvious," he said. She looked at him with a confused face, so he continued. "Bella means beautiful in Italian."

Isabella froze once again, but this time she didn't snap out of it very quickly. His words echoed through her mind. _Bella means beautiful in Italian. … Bella means beautiful. … Beautiful…_ She had never been called beautiful by anyone other than her parents. Sure, everyone thought she was cute (and of course they _were_ correct), but beautiful was…different. It was…nice…

While she was deep in her thoughts, she never noticed Ferb's satisfied smirk or him walking away with a hop in his step.

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
